falling for you
by tenhime-chan
Summary: gaara needs naruto so the blonde belongs to him. but where does that leave sasuke? narugaa narusasu nejigaa can kakashi and iruka be happy together? kakairu who will kyuubi choose? shukaku or itachi? shukyuu itakyuu


It was an ordinary day for Uchiha Sasuke or at least that's what he thinks. His bestfriend and classmate, a boy with long brown hair and pale violet eyes, Hyuuga Neji, was seated beside him, quiet, maybe contemplating about fate and destiny and other things related to that. A pink haired girl with green eyes, Haruno Sakura, was fighting with a blonde hair girl with pale blue eyes, Yamanaka Ino. The class loudmouth, a boy with brown hair and brown eyes who was Inuzuka Kiba, was seated three rows from Sasuke, and beside his bestfriend, the school genius, Nara Shikamaru. There were other students in the class but Sasuke paid attention only to his group of friends, well even though they are sometimes weird and noisy except for Neji.

But on that day, the usual late Hatake Kakashi-sensei was early. He entered the classroom with his orange book in his left hand and left the door open. He sat down, "Okay, everyone be quiet and seated." When the students were organized, he spoke again, "We're gonna have four new students. Please welcome them." And then, four boys entered the class. They stopped at the front and all was quiet.

"Subaku Gaara." Kakashi-sensei pointed at the smallest boy. Gaara had red hair and green eyes, a pale complexion with black eyeliner. He also had a tattoo on his forehead. He captured the attention of Neji who sent him a flirtatious smile but the brown haired boy soon turned his attention to the blonde beside him who glared at him. "Namikaze Naruto." Kakashi-sensei pointed at the blonde beside Gaara. The girls blushed and even a few boys did too. He was the tallest of the four and had blonde hair and blue eyes. His skin looked like bronze and his body had muscles at the right place. Sasuke blushed like a tomato when Naruto looked at him and turned his head away. "Umino Iruka." Kakashi-pointed at the brown haired boy with complexion like Naruto's and eyes like chocolates, but unlike the two previously mentioned, the teacher's eyes stayed on the back of the boy a little longer. Fortunately, the students didn't notice but Naruto smirked. Lastly, Kakashi-sensei pointed at another redhead with gold eyes, "Uzumaki Kyuubi"

The students were quiet. They were shocked that the four would come to their school. Konoha High was an ordinary school for average students, not some heirs of rich businessmen.

Subaku Shukaku, the father of Gaara, was the owner of a big hotel chain. He owns hotels in Japan and in other countries. Namikaze Minato, the father of Naruto, was known for his lawfirms and construction companies. He also founded many engineering and research groups. The Japanese Government and other countries ask for his help regarding some problems. Umino Sarutobi, grandfather of Iruka, was known for their advanced hospitals and research facilities about medicine. Uzumaki Jiraiya, the grandfather of Kyuubi, controlled Japan's underground transactions. They supplied guns and equipment to powerful people. His grandmother, Tsunade, a former student of Sarutobi, founded an ikebana school.

TIMESKIP: LUNCH

The three were about to exit the door and go to the cafeteria when Iruka told them that he would stay behind. Gaara and Kyuubi gave him a questioning glance while Naruto just nodded his head. When the three was gone, he decided to start his tour around their new school. After a few minutes, he decided to go to the rooftop, then he bumped into someone. Iruka blinked, and saw a large hand in front of his face. "Here." the owner of the hand said. When the boy looked up, he saw Kakashi-sensei reaching out to him. "Where are you going?" Kakashi asked. Iruka blushed, "I wanted to know what the school looks like."

Kakashi chuckled, "So, the rooftop was the next stop?" The boy nodded. The sensei started to walk to the direction of the school rooftop. Iruka blushed more when he realized that the teacher was still holding his hand. They sat beside each other after they reached the rooftop. "The view looks so nice!" Iruka exclaimed. Kakashi nodded. "Aren't you hungry? Lunch time is almost over." The brown haired boy shook his head, "I'll eat later after dismissal." He smiled at his sensei.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch. They stood up and parted ways. Kakashi stopped at the faculty office to get some things he needed for the next class. Kurenai approached him along with Genma. "Whats up?" He asked the two. "No Kakashi, whats up with you?" Kurenai asked. The gray haired teacher raised his right eyebrow curiously. "You were flying your way here with that happy expression of yours. Its weird." Kakashi nodded and smiled, then he left the room. 'Funny, I do feel weird.' He smiled as he remembered Iruka's smiling face.

AFTER DISMISSAL TIME

Sarutobi and Iruka were having tea in the garden. "Iruka-chan." Iruka's eyes shifted from the flowers to his grandfather. "You seem so happy." The boy just blushed and nodded. "I am grandfather." Sarutobi just smiled in response and then the two talked about Iruka's first day in school and the school itself.


End file.
